Finally, am I right?
by godzillais
Summary: Its been many long years since Roxas started talking to the mysterious AS on tumblr. They lived in the same state, the same area, and apparently even had a connection to each other. They had told each other everything, and still hadn't met. Until a fateful meeting brought them together. Akuroku warm up!


**A/N-** This is just a warm up I did today to get prepared for writing a chapter of one of my longer works. Please note there is a **mention of self harm** in this story. Please enjoy!

* * *

I settled into the seat furthest from the group of people I was forced to join. There was one empty spot, between me and the group, left open for an unknown guest. Normally I wouldn't like being pressed against the wall with a stranger next to me, but anything was better than sitting right next to my uncle.

Discretely I managed to plug a earbud into my ear. I focused to listening to the Rammstein that filtered through it, instead of the horrible pop that played in the restaurants speakers. Even though we were still waiting for the last guest to arrive I made myself look busy by reading the menu. I don't know why Cloud's fancy dinner happened to be TGI Fridays, but it probably had something to do with Grandpa retiring.

I looked up to find him watching me, always concerned that his little brother was having fun even on his own birthday. He mouthed something at me and I gave him a questioning glance. He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

Cloudo: You okay? Not too much commotion? We can leave if you want.

I looked up from my phone and rolled my eyes at him. I mouthed I'm fine. He nodded and went back to talking with Leon's parents. Daisy put her muzzle on my leg, and I scratched behind her ear.

My phone buzzed in my pocket again. I reached in and pulled it out seeing it was a text message from my...well I don't really know what I could call him. We had known each other for years now, having met on tumblr back when it was still a new website. He never told me his full name, and I didn't even know what he looked like, but we were close. He was a companion.

Anyway he had texted me.

AS: uuuugh you at your thing yet? Cause I'm right outside mine.

Me: Yeah my bros birthdays being held a TGI Fridays. :| he said we could leave early tho.

AS: sweet beans babe.

I blushed, we had taken to calling each other pet names after a while. It still took some getting used to though. It started after we had sent each other chest pics. It was kind of weird, he wanted to show me his new nipple ring, but was embarrassed because of a heart surgery scar. I told him I'd show him one of me, if he showed me his.

I could see the bottom half of his face in the picture, thin pink lips and stubble covered chin, two upside down triangles on his cheeks. His neck was long and had a small necklace hanging around it. His thin shoulders were freckled, and I could see flame red hair hanging down. There was a harsh scar covering his chest, and looped through his right nipple with a silver ring.

I was nervous as all hell went I sent mine. There were fresh cuts in the shot and no matter what I could hide them. I was too skinny, to the point where you could see ribs. Pale, and just all around disgusting. He had called me the second he got it.

"You're beautiful you know that?" He muttered softly as I picked up the phone. I groaned and heard him shift on his bed. "I'm serious babe."

"B-babe?"

He hummed, and then spoke slowly, "I hope you don't mind..."

"No, I don't."

Ever since then it was like we were dating. Even if we weren't. When one of us got a boyfriend or girlfriend we'd back off from each other. But we always came back when we were single. We were both single at the moment so the pet names and sultry words were back on the table.

My phone buzzed again.

AS: going in wish me luck I 3 u

My heart thumped in my chest. It was just an emoji but it meant so much. I texted him back well wishing and watched the door. I don't know why, it wasn't like he'd walk through.

Oddly enough we lived in the same small state. But we'd probably never meet. He said he was too screwed up to bring me into his life right now.

I perked up when I saw a man with bright red hair walk into the restaurant. He was skinny, and his Dunkin Doughnuts uniform looked over sized. Tall and he had two unmistakable tattoos under his eyes that I noticed when he moved to sit next to me.

I decided to text AS and see if this was him.

Me: omg I'm so bored and this stranger just sat next to me.

As the man was introducing himself to the table as Axel, Renos brother I watched his pocket. A pink light started to blink from it and after a second the man pulled it out.

Axel spent a minute texting before hitting send. My phone buzzed against the table and he looked over at me. He blinked slowly and smiled. "Hey, I'm Axel." He offered out his hand and my heart started to beat heavily in my chest.

I had told him my real name.

I lightly gripped his hand and shook it. "I'm uh... I'm Roxas."

His eyes widened and the grip on my hand tightened. "R-roxas?" I nodded and his long fingers finally let go of my hand only to have his other one grab my hand. He laced our fingers together and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "Roxas... That's a groovy name."

I wanted to cry. I was so happy to finally be meeting him but why'd it have to be in a crowed restaurant surrounded by my family. "Thanks." I muttered. Daisy started to whine and I found it to be the perfect opportunity to leave. Cloud had noticed and I just mounted that I was taking her out. I pulled away from Axel's hand and pulled Daisy out from under the table.

Axel watched me and I motioned for him to follow me. As I was leaving the table I heard him say he forgot Clouds gift in his car. I waited for him at the doors and only started to move when I felt his hand rest on the small of my back. "My car?" He muttered breath ghosting over my ear. I nodded and he lead me over to a beat up old SUV. He opened the door for Daisy to climb in the back. After she was inside I turned to face him and his arms wrapped around me.

He smelled like old spice.

Quick kisses were pressed against my hair and I was backed up until my back hit the car door. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither." I whispered pressing my face against his chest.

He pushed away from me and looked down at me face. "You're so fucking beautiful."

I pulled myself up on my tip toes and gently pressed my lips against his. His kiss was gentle and soft just like I expected. He cupped my face in his hands as I pulled away and leaned back down to kiss me. He let out a soft groan as the wind started to pick up. He pulled away and pulled open the door to his car. "Get in babe."

He walked around to the other side and climbed in. The car was old enough to have a bench seat in the front so he slid over and pressed me against the seat. His lips trailed kisses down my neck, and pressed firmly into my pulse. After sighing he pulled away and looked at me. "You're wonderful."

I giggled and pushed against him until he was sitting in the seat next to me. I took his hand in both of mine and held it in my lap. "Remember we said if we ever met we wouldn't spend the entire time kissing?" I said looking over at him.

His acid green eyes sparkled and the skin around them crinkled as he smiled. "Your right." He leaned his head on my shoulder and I kissed his hair. "I'm so happy right now. This is totally not what I expected out of today."

I kissed the top of his head. "Its great isn't it?"

"Yeah."

We were quiet for a moment, just being comfortable with each others warmth. Axels stomach growled and he chuckled.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him wrapping my arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I was looking forward to the free meal." He started to trace something on my thigh with his finger but I couldn't tell what it was.

"We can go back in."

He looked up at me, "I want to stay with you, just you. Want to ditch?"

I texted Cloud that I was ditching with a friend, and that I'd be home later. Axel drove us to a empty pull off for some hiking trail after picking up McDonalds. We ate in comfortable silence together. When we were done we laid down on the seat, me on top of him, and we kissed some more. We talked about a lot of stuff, but we mostly spent time cuddling.

When it was dark out he took me home.

"Well now I know where you live. Can I visit?" He asked.

I leaned over and kissed him, "Of course."


End file.
